Big Girl
by TheLastRose
Summary: Starting a new life is never easy... Neither is facing down the old one. Four friends bane together to face the past and live for the future. Rated for talk of war and loss.
1. One

A.N. Well here goes nothing I suppose! First fanfic posted so please go easy!

"Lala" story "Lala" song lyrics _"Lala"_ narrating

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing but my dreams and $30 Canadian... oh well...

* * *

Big Girl

The train rattled on passed the small towns. My eyes swept over the horizon from my seat by the window. My ipods headset was crammed into my ears, the last lines of Linkin Parks Numb pounding in my head. I suppressed a whimper as I thought of what lay ahead. My own journey and I was alone. At the moment I had no home, no friends. So there I sat in silent fear of the wide world out side barely aware as the song died down and a new one started. Hearing the first few cords play I debated whether or not to change the song. I ran my hand through my pink hair tugging half-heartedly at a knot. I didnt bother changing the song, it didnt keep the thoughts out of my head. I listened with a frown as Fergie began singing the only song of hers I liked- Big Girls Dont Cry. I nibbled absently at my bottom lip as I wondered if the title song rang true. I mean could someone go through grown life without cry? I thought of the family and friends I had left behind and felt tears tugging at the corners of my eyes. I swiftly ran a hand over my face to get rid of them. Turning back to the window I sighed as the lines "Its time to be a big girl now. And big girls don't cry." Came followed by the instrumental singling the end of yet another song. Slightly depressed by now I removed my headset and slipped it into my pocket. Fergie was wrong! Big girls cried, just at the right times. I had decided that it took a stronger person to know when to cry then it did not to. I bobbed my head at my internal decision feeling that it was rather mature and deep on my part.

_"So far I had gone through life with people believing I was rather simple so they didn__'t always bother hiding things as well from me as they would others. So I let them live in blissful ignorance as I put two and two together. That was how I discovered that Uncle Bill was having an affair with some redhead behind Aunt Sue__s back or how Mom kept a load of bells stashed under her drawers for her little "__gambling__ problem" that no one else knows about. Or how my dearest older brother enjoys a smoke or two behind the sand bin at school even though we have been forbidden to even touch a cigarette. But of course finding out everyone__s dirty little secret made living around them quite uncomfortable. So being a "BIG GIRL" I moved out and headed for a quiet little town in the middle of nowhere to start out anew as it would be with the fact that I only had 1000 bells, and my favorite daisy shirt to my sweet little name. By the way it__s Rose if you were wondering.__"_

My mind was reeling from the overload of memories and I looked away from the world outside and up the aisle. Coming through the door leading to the next car up was a fuzzy blue cat with large eyes. He walked up to my booth and grinned.

"Could you help me out? Is it... 1:52 p.m. on Tuesday July 24th 2007?" he asked. I glanced at my watch to check the time.

"Yes," I replied with a smile. "Yes it is."

* * *

This is my character Rose's thoughts before Roger asks about the time. I felt it was pretty good and I was trying to a more human spin on it by adding a history. The secrets I listed are kind of extreme and none are true with my family. (That I know of! o.O) Hope you enjoyed it! R&R please!! 


	2. Then Two

Chapter Two! Rose meets Jake!

Disclaimer: Like I said in chapter one... I got nothing!

* * *

Fireflies

The coolness of the late July night made the B-Town a comfortable tempature. A soft breeze whispered along the river. The water gurgled on happily basking in the soft light of the fireflies. Ripples danced across the surface of the small pond braking the stillness. Rose's feet dangled into the water, her toes wiggling with pleasure. Rose, clad in her summer ribbon dress was fanning herself with the flower fan Angie from Mikevill (1) had sent as a gift. The dock planks felt rough under her butt, but it didnt really matter because she was glad of her short life (4 days) here. Her house was small but nice and she had earned enough money to expand it and buy some more clothes. A group of fireflies was playing tag just off shore, dipping and twirling in their own natural beauty. Smiling Rose kicked out a bit sending tiny crystal droplets cascading through the air. She swept her free hand through her hair and let out a content sigh.

"Life is good," she murmured watching the fireflies dance nearer to her. She froze holding her breath as the group engulfed her brushing her bear arms and face. She giggled at how light and feathery their touch was. Slowly she raised a hand letting one rest carefully on her palm. Her eyes grew wide with wonder at the beauty she held so close. A twinkle came in her eye and she stood, leaving her fan on the dock, the glowing bugs still swarming her. With a grin she jumped into the shallow pond water splashing up to her waist. (2) She spun around letting her soddened dress billow. She leapt and splashed as the fireflies swirled around her face. Rose through herself back and floated staring at the stars in the midnight blue sky adding their light to the perfect moment . She spread herself out completely just laying there letting the gently currents move her about.

"What are you doing?" a strange voice asked, startling Rose. She sat up too fast plunging herself, head and all, it to the water. She surfaced sputtering and whipping soaked hair from her eyes. Blinking to clear her vision she turned to the newcomers. Tom Nook stood beside a human boy (3) a little older then herself. He had shaggy black hair and deep striking green eyes. A strong blush flooded her face as he held out a hand to help her out. She took it and stepped up beside him. She rung out part of her dress still fighting to control the red on her face.

"Rose, I want you to meet Jake. He just moved into the house across from yours." Tom Nook nodded sagely as they shook hands.

"Hey!" Jake grinned.

"Hey," Rose smiled softly. "Welcome to B-Town."

* * *

(1) My character and town on another memory card. In this story she plays Rose's best friend. 

(2) I always wanted to do this but haven't found a pond shallow enough!

(3) This is the way I wish my characters would meet but, of course, you can only play one character at a time so they never meet :(

With these two I play as if they have a crush on each other. They even write about it in their dairies! They keep them unlocked but they're to nice to read the others... or are they?! In the next chapter Rose helps Jake get settled! Fluff! Sorta...

Hope you enjoyed me rambling! R&R!


	3. Making a Friend

Chapter three: Making a Friend! In honor of this chapter I decided to have Rose come in and do the Disclaimer!

Rose: TheLastRose owns nothing... but she wishes she does!

* * *

Making a Friend

_Dear Diary:_

_When I meant Jake it was like……… wow……. My heart was beating a mile a minute! Sure back home I had crushes on guys but this felt different! Suddenly my whole body just heated up and I felt like I could fly. He's nice and I volunteered to help him earn some money to expand his house. He still owes Tom Nook like 17, 000 bells! I decided to go on a little fishing trip tomorrow. Time for bed, night!_

I closed my dairy and sat back blushing. With a yawn I ran a hand through my hair, ruffling it. My eye lids were growing heavy so I stood and crossed to my bed. Throwing the sheets open I crawled in and turned the lamp off plunging the room into black.

The next morning I pulled on my old Daisy shirt and grabbed my fishing rod. As I stepped out of the door for a split second I was blinded by the early morning light.

"Good morning!" Jake told me cheerfully. Once I blinked away the light spots dancing in my vision I spotted him standing near the bulletin board, rod in hand. He was wearing a camo shirt and a pair of black shorts.

"Good morning!" I replied trying not to blush. When I started to fail at that I turned away, looking at the sky for signs of bad weather ahead. The blue sky was crystal clear.

"For this time of year," I told him. "The best place to fish is the lower river and sea." He regarded me silently for a moment as I watched through the corner of my eye.

"Let's go!" he said finally and I led the way.

As we walked, I noticed Jake getting rather confused and scolded myself for not remembering it was only his second day.

"Did Tom Nook give you a map?" I asked him and he nodded pulling out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. We paused from walking so he could unfold it and smooth it out on his knee. Carefully I moved closer so I could look at the map from the same angle he was. Our shoulders knocked together and I forced down the lump that was building in my throat.

"We live in C2, and we have walked two squares east to E2," I pointed this out on the map for him. "Next we go one square south to the first slope then two more to the second. (1)" He nodded again and closed the map.

"Lead on," he motioned with a grin.

By 10 we had both caught 15 fish each and many were worth a few good bells. Slinging our rods over our shoulders and hefting our bundles of fish we started our trek towards Nook's Cranny. The conversation we had been having changed a lot, but neither of us spoke of our past most likely for fear that the other would ask about ours. Currently we were talking of our dreams for the future.

"Great friends," I smiled and he gave me a questioning look. "I'll I want are some great friends. Angie from Mikevill is my best friend but that's about it." I let out a small sigh.

"I'll be your friend," Jake whispered to me. "I think both of us are kind of lonely here so it would be cool if we're friends." He explained hurriedly and I noticed his cheeks turning slightly red.

"I'd like that," I murmured as we rounded the last corner to Tom Nook's store. "I really would."

* * *

A.N. (1) The village on my game is split into three levels and I managed to forget how many squares there are on the map... oh well!

If your wondering about Rose's house I'm saying that Tom provided a bed lamp, desk and chair, sorry I forgot to mention that.

The start of a beautiful friendship... and maybe more! Hope your enjoying it. R&R please!


	4. Learning To Stretch

A.N. Wow... I got inspired to write another chapter for Big Girl...

Disclaimer: If I said I owned Animal Crossing I'd be lying cause I don't...sigh...

* * *

Learning to Stretch- In More Ways Then One

Rose bounded from her house smiling widely. Crossing the square in leaps she proceeded to knock on Jake's door.

"Jake, come on wake up!" she called turning to look at the crystal blue sky. A white fluffy cloud edged in the gentle breeze that ruffled her pink hair, currently swept up in a high ponytail. When no one opened the door she knocked louder.

"Come on Jake! We're going to be late!" she wined annoyed. Finally there was the noise of lumbering footsteps and the door swung open reviling a disheveled Jake with bed-head and only a pair of gray shorts on.

"It's about time…" Rose's words died on her lips as she noticed her friend's half-dressed state. Jake glared at her with bleary eyes as she fumbled for words, her face heating up.

"What is it?" he asked tiredly but Rose spun around to face away.

"Get ready to go….." she said quickly trying to compose herself. "I want to show you something." It was at this moment Jake was awake enough to look down.

"Oh shoot!" he gasped slamming the door. "I'll be right out."

Rose was rocking absently on her heels as she looked at the notices on the bulletin board when Jake exited his house for the second time that day this time fully dressed in black shorts and an arctic camo. He gazed across the area at Rose surprised at how beautiful she looked with the early morning light glittering off her silken hair. Clad in a gumdrop shirt and a pair of silver shorts Rose smiled at him, waving.

"What's so important you had t get me up at six in the morning?" Jake asked yawning. Rose glanced at her watch frowning.

"We're going to be late," she sighed taking his hand. "Come on!"

Rose dragged Jake down towards the Wishing Well at Town Square. When they were about a square away up-beat music reached Jake's ears.

"What's going on?" he questioned again but Rose only giggled in reply and quickened her pace. When they arrived at the square they discovered Copper teaching a group of villagers aerobatics while the mayor watched on.

"You dragged me all the way down here at six in the morning to…. EXCERSIZE?!?" Jake gagged in disbelief. A second after it was out of his mouth he wanted to take it back. Rose froze (ha-ha! It rimes…) looking away.

"I'm sorry….I thought you might enjoy it. You can go home if you want…" she mumbled dropping his hand.

"No, no… it's just…" Unsure of what to say Jake sighed. "It looks like fun, let's go join in." The pink haired girl beside him brightened.

"Really?" she gasped and he nodded following after her as she ran forward.

"Oh…..my…" Rose was splayed out on the grass trying to catch her breath. Jake was sitting beside her grinning. Sweat trickled down his forehead so he lifted a hand to wipe it away.

"After that I need a way to cool down and something to eat!" Rose declared rolling on her stomach. After a bit of thinking an idea struck Jake.

"I asked around and heard that there is a little boat that goes between the dock in B-Town and a little island called Summer Waters," he informed her. "Why don't we pack a picnic and our swimming stuff and go there for the day?" Rose sat up excitedly.

"That's a great idea!" she smiled. "I'll bring the food, you bring the drinks!" Their plans set Jake hoisted Rose up and they started the trek back home.

* * *

Next Time on Big Girl- "This is going to be so fun!" "Who are you?" "Name's Adam" "Rose watch out!" "Someone help me!!"

* * *

A.N. Next chapter will have a little more action! R&R No flmaes please! 


	5. A Storm and A Third

Disclaimer: I own nothing...Let the story begin (claps)

* * *

A Storm and A Third 

_Dear Diary:_

_What can I say? Today was a complete…well…erm… Let's just go back a few hours and I'll tell you. I guess all the trouble really started when I meant up with Jake down by the docks. We were just ready to visit Summer Waters……_

* * *

"This is going to be so fun!" I exclaimed twirling in a circle, the picnic basket bumping against my arm. Held under my arm was my towel which was wrapped around my bathing suit. I heard Jake chuckle a little farther ahead of me and turned to look at him, narrowly avoiding a tree at the same moment. Blowing air into my cheeks I let my shoulders slump. 

"Could've warned me a tree was coming," I scolded listening to him laugh again.

"You didn't run into it did you?" he replied smartly staring at me over his shoulder. I was about to say something when I spotted a certain large plant coming up on Jake. 3…2…1…

THUMP!!!

Giggling I danced passed Jake's slumped form at the base of one of B-Town's many trees.

"Hurry up I can see the boat," I coaxed him skipping up to the wooden dock. Inside a small three person wooden row boat sat an old balding kappa; one hand resting on the rudder.

"O-hello me pretty lass, you here for a ride to the island?" he asked through a thick ascent eying me almost absently.

"Uh, yes we are," Jake answered, before I could, stepping up beside me rubbing his head. The kappa's eyes widened for a moment then he cleared his throat.

"Me names Kapp'n ye lad and lass," he waved his hand with a flourish ushering us onto the boat. Jake hopped down before turning and helping me down. A small wave rocked the boat and I lost my balance, falling into Jake.

"Wow there," he smiled pulling me to sit down. "You don't want to get wet before your time." Smiling softly a blush formed on my face before I glanced down at my reflection on the water's surface.

* * *

_Let's just skip ahead to the island. Needless to say, the trip was full of waves, rocking, and rather terrible singing on the part of Kapp'n. But most of our story happens on Summer Waters Island off the coast of B-Town. The island wasn't big but it wasn't small either, kind of right in the middle. It had to cabin's on it, one belonging to an animal, the other to someone that surprised both Jake and me but more on that later. It was also covered with coconut trees and many colorful flowers. When we got there we set up a spot on the beach and I went to change…of course that was the big mistake I made. Stupid me! Stupid mouth! _

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! My hand fell to my side as I leaned back on my heels waiting for someone to open the door. I was about to knock again when the door swung open reveling a tanned human boy! 

"Uh…." _Stupid mouth, stupid, stupid mouth! _"I'm sorry to bother you but I need some place to change into my bathing suit…." _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _I looked up again my blue eyes meeting his dark almost black eyes. He had deep blue hair that spiked out at odd angles.

"I'll need to know you're name first before I let you in," he replied with a cheeky grin. _I swear at that moment my left eye twitched!! _

"Uh…it's Rose," I stuttered inwardly cursing myself. The boy stepped aside and I ducked inside.

* * *

When I was changed I thanked him and retraced my steps to the beach, trying to ignore the fact that the bluenette was following. As soon as I broke onto the beach I waved at Jake and ran as fast as my legs would carry me over to him. He glanced at me questioningly before regarding the boy who appeared close behind me. 

"Who are you?" he asked stepping in front of me causing me to blush….again.

"Name's Adam," the boy replied with a grin and a bow.

* * *

_Now…I must add here that I never realized how fast a tropical storm can blow up… It is fast! I'll skip ahead a little. Invited Adam for lunch…blablabla…Jake and Adam got into a "man fight" over something stupid and I went swimming…blablabla…no one notices the storm clouds in until it is too late. Okay here is the really important part!_

* * *

Kicking my legs I propelled myself up, braking the surface with a splash. Tossing my soaking pink hair out of my face I pushed myself up and out of the water backwards like a sea creature breeching. Just before I vanished back into the sea my eyes spotted the growing black clouds. Quickly I circled around, twisting out of my lope to surface again. My head bobbed up just as a bigger wave crashed down making me swallow some salt water. The sea was getting choppy buffeting me about. Lightning split the sky and another wave dragged me under. Coughing and sputtering I fought to get my bearings, the shouts of Jake and Adam reached me on the howling wind. 

"Rose watch out!"

* * *

_The warning seemed to echo in my mind, time standing still for a long moment the horrible truth dawning on me._

* * *

A huge wave rose up behind me, towering over five feet above me. 

"Someone help me!!" I screamed in terror just as it toppled down dragging me with it. Tumbling roughly around I struggled to stop. When I did I realized the retched truth. I couldn't tell up from down or left from right, I was going to die. Utterly terrified and filled with despair I closed my eyes and didn't open them. Not even when someone's arm wrapped around my waist and began pulling me. After a few deathly silent moments my head was thrust from the sea and I gasped hungrily for the life giving air. Cracking my eyes open I discovered Jake was the one who had grabbed me and Adam was swimming closer.

"Hurry, let's get her on shore!" I heard one of them say as my vision blurred and I blacked out.

* * *

_I didn't wake up for a long while; Jake said it was about four hours that I was out of it. When I did open my eyes again I was back home in bed with Jake, Adam, and Pelly the cheerful bird from the day shift at the post office standing over me._

* * *

Pelly smiled and patted the small space on the bed beside me. 

"Good! I'm glad you are awake, you're friends have been terribly worried," she smiled before straightening. "Now I must go. I've left some medicine on the desk; it'll help you get any salt water from your system. (1)" Slowly she turned to the two boys with another bright smile.

"You two make sure she takes her medicine!" she ordered good-heartedly before leaving. Adam stood glancing between the two of us before grinning.

"If you'll excuse me I'm off to see a….." he looked at Jake who sighed.

"Tom Nook."

"Ah yes! Tom Nook about one of those free houses," and with that he followed Pelly out the door. I looked at Jake who was standing in a corner his head hung, hair shading his eyes. Carefully I swung my legs out of bed and sat up.

"Jake?" No answer. "Jake?" I stood unsteadily and almost toppled over but two strong arms caught me pulling down so we were on our knees.

"That's the third time you've caught me today," I joked but faltered when I discovered Jake's shoulders were shaking.

"I was so afraid!" he sobbed into my hair. "I thought I was going to lose you! I don't want to lose anybody ever again but…I felt like I would die if I lost you." Silently I snaked my arms over his and around his head.

"Shush, I'm safe now. Both of us are okay, we're going to be okay I promise," I murmured into ear as we held each other.

* * *

_Jake just left, it's been two hours since I woke up but he ordered me to get some rest. I am getting tired and think I'll go to bed……just one last question Diary. Why is it that I too feel if I lost Jake I'd die?_

* * *

A.N. Wow…meet Adam! Ignore any stupid mistakes you may see… Focus on the RosexJake fluffiness at the end!! And then there were three! 

(1) Yah, Pelly is helping out! And I know there probably no medicine like this but I don't care! P

Also I'm not sure what animal Kapp'n is so I said turtle. If you can tell me what he is it would help.

EDIT: I fixed some little errors and corrected the fact that Kapp'n is a kappa not a turtle!

Thank you hope you like it! R&R No flames please!

TheLastRose


	6. Break Down and Burn

A.N. Merry Christmas! My present is an update. Hee-hee guess I should have updated earlier…yah…. Thanks for the reviews!

I lOvE FrEd WeAsLeY: Why thank you I'm trying hard and it's nice to have people say things like that!

Skywalker102: Ah! That would make sense!! Kappa + Captain Kapp'n!! Why didn't I get that?! Rose along with Jake and Adam is one of the humans you play in the game.

Elvisfan1: Thanks! So far I've found it hard to get people to relate to my stories so it's really cool to hear that you can! P.S. I DO TOO! (Fangirl scream) Sorry…

THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!!!one!!!!!!!!!

I love reviews! Ha-ha! Right…..story….on it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing…maybe if I did more guys would like me…but I don't….oh well!!

* * *

Chapter Six: Break Down and Burn 

Rose leaned back, the ear buds of her ipod crammed in her ears laying flat across her bed. Her arms were folded behind her head propping it up slightly. Heavily her eyelids shut, chin falling against her chest.

* * *

_She was back in her old home, walking in sock feet down the hall. Light seeped from beneath the door at the end of the hall. Slowly she approached the door laying her hand on the rough frame. "NO!" her mind screamed knowing this scene well. "Don't make me live this again!!" The sound of raised voices echoed in her head as she pushed just enough to peer in. A sickly yellow light flooded her vision for a second before it cleared leaving her to stare with wide eyes. Her mother and father were shouting at each other faces red with angry. Her father with his slightly graying beard was holding a large bag of bells with one hand waving wildly with the other. He kept shouting about her and gambling. Her mother, her long black hair messed up from running her hands through it constantly screeched back, pointing out every flaw she could find. The separate words were lost to Rose as her father suddenly lunged forward smacking his wife hard across the face. Silence rained for a moment as Rose stumbled back, hand groping for something to hold her up. Her back meant the nearby wall and she slid down curling into a ball. At that moment her Mother stormed out of the door passing her by without a second glace. Not a moment later her Father through the door open glaring down at her._

"_This is all your fault," he hissed in a deathly low tone. He lashed out kicking her hard in the side before stocking off. Escape…the word seemed to echo through the hollow of her head. Weakly she stood holding her bruised side with one hand and ran for her room. Quickly she grabbed her ipod and the few bells she had saved up and stuffed them into the folds of her Daisy shirt. In a smooth motion she had flung open the bedroom window and pulled herself roughly out. Her foot caught on the frame and she tipped forward the ground rushing up to meet her._

* * *

Her scream got caught up in her throat as Rose sat up stiffly. Silent tears trickled down her face as the world gradually returned to her. Steadily she stood trudging with heavy steps to her desk. Her hands shook as she pulled out the medicine Pelly had given her and took a sip. Screwing the lid shut she replaced it in the bag scrubbing the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. 

"I escaped…" she murmured to herself reassuring. "I'm here, I'm safe…" Turning on her heel she ran from the house.

* * *

Jake and Adam were talking about ways to earn some bells when Rose appeared out of nowhere. She flung her arms around Jake's shoulders, breathing in deeply. Startled he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her blushing slightly. Adam raised an eyebrow but wisely said nothing, pretty sure Jake would hit him if he did. No one seemed to notice the song that was playing on her ipod. The lines of Savage Garden's Crash and Burn faded unheard into the late afternoon light.

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break you're fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend your broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone……_

* * *

She's not alone!! (Hit by brick) Ouch!! Okay! Okay! It isn't much but I've barely slept in the past week! Why you ask? I didn't know you cared so much! Oh…you just want a better chapter…ha-ha… (sob…) 

Right! **READ THIS!!!** In this story each person has a song that goes with them. Jake's, Adam's and ???'s songs haven't been revealed yet but Rose's has. The first person who guesses it I'll dedicate the next chapter to you! R&R No flames please!

TheLastRose


	7. Golden Leaves Call the Forth

A.N. Bleh!

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Golden Leaves Call the Forth

The lazy days of summer slowly melded into fall bringing with it the cool colors of changing leaves. Rose, Jake, and Adam had upgraded their houses to a comfortable size with a basement to store things in. Yet even late into September the forth house remained empty. That was until the very last day of the month. Early in the morning the sound of a train rattled through B-Town. The ghostly blast of its horn echoed through the deathly silent village. With a squeal it stopped at the train station the door opening. Porter watched silently as a young girl stepped from the passenger car. Her eyes were hidden from the pool of chestnut hair that cascaded down in her face. She was slim and average height holding a guitar case at her side. With bold steps she passed the monkey by without a glance, moving down the platform's stairs. Tom Nook ran up breathing heavily as he halted in front of her.

"Carly?" he asked between pants. She nodded gaze traveling across a grove of nearby trees then to the bunches of white tulips dancing in the breeze at their trunks.

"Pretty aren't they?" Tom broke in also starring at the milky plant. "Rose planted them a few days ago." Vaguely wondering who Rose was Carly turned back to the raccoon waiting for him to lead her to the house she planned to buy. When he didn't move she frowned adjusting her grip on the case she carried.

"The house…" she prompted in a low tone.

"Ah! Yes, yes! You're lucky we still have one left…." Nook continued to blather on as he hurried down a stone path, Carly trailing behind. They entered into a small stone covered plaza a house on each corner and a bulletin board in the center. The farthest house was the smallest, sporting a lime green roof and tiny red mailbox.

* * *

"It's not much," Tom mumbled. "A bed in the corner, a desk, chair, tape deck…the necessities." Carly gazed around with a poker face then let out a small sigh.

"It's a roof," she conceded half to herself.

"Now a matter of the bill, once you pay it off I can enlarge the house for you like I have with the others…" he trailed off absently motioning with his hands. Slowly Carly turned regarding the animal with even dark eyes waiting.

"It's ah…19,800 bells…" She didn't flinch…didn't even move.

"I only have 1000," she whispered reaching into her pocket and pulling out the bells. Nook took the bells with a small.

"That's okay, all you humans seem to need time to get the cash," he laughed. "You can pay the rest off through the post office." A thought struck him and he hastily handed her a folded piece of paper.

"This is a map of B-Town. As you can see this is the post office, police station, museum, town square, the dump, train station and of course my shop," he listed off pointing each one out to her. "And speaking of shops I must get back to it!" Tom turned heading for the door.

"Oh, one last thing! Should you need anything the villagers are very kind, all you need to do is ask." With that he left, shutting the door behind him. Heavily Carly lay her guitar down on the bed straitening her flame shirt. Her dead eyes swept the room once more before she whirled on her heel and left the house.

* * *

Just outside her door, Carly glanced diagonally across the square. Standing at the door of the other house was a girl, slightly shorter then her self with long pink hair. Their eyes met as a gust of wind whipped by making their hair dance. Golden leaves fluttered down barely breaking the hush that had fallen. Coldly Carly shoved her hands in the pockets of her jeans she strode the opposite way of the train station. Normally she would have kept walking ignoring the girl but Carly still found herself glancing over her shoulder. Blue orbs followed her but the girl made no attempt to stop her. A leaf fluttered past her vision and when she saw the eyes again they were glittering knowingly, like she could see right through the stone mask and into her heart. Then the pink haired girl blinked and the spell was shattered.

* * *

A.N. There! Ha-ha! The last one arrives!! Ha-ha...sorry…. R&R No flames please!

TheLastRose


	8. Slowly Dying

A.N. One tear can speak more then anything and silence can slowly kill…

Disclaimer: TheLastRose doesn't own anything!

* * *

Slowly Dying

_Dear Diary: People tell me that the world can be big and the small it all depends on how you look at it. But in truth I believe that it is hard to look at the world when you're outside looking in for at that moment you realize just how disconnected from everything else you really are. Somehow I know that this is how the four humans in B-Town truly feel, myself included. I see it in their eyes every time I look, and the mirror has never lied to me before. Carly is the same. I meant her a few days ago; only spoke to her yesterday along side Jake and Adam. She's quite, prefers to keep to herself but some how I know that she is just looking for a friend. It's raining today, hard and true. Still I chose to go out, blue umbrella in hand._

* * *

I stood for a moment, framed in the doorway watching droplets fall from the eaves of my house. Finally I opened my umbrella and stepped out under it closing the door behind me. There wasn't a sound as I walked, save for the constant splutter of rain against every surface it could reach. Silently I headed for the ocean, wondering what it really had to look like, overcast by black clouds, pressed together into a mass of nothing. I scanned the nearby area, relishing the fact that everything seemed coated in a layer of clarity, colors dulled within the dim lighting. Pausing to glance at my feet I felt something deep in the pit of my stomach, like something was wrong. Quickening my pace I altered my course slightly. Instead of going to the light house as per my plan I went for a small cove on the far left edge of the village. It was cut off from the rest of B-Town by a thick grove of trees that grew around the upper half. The rest was a sandy beach that folded into the ocean held in by a small outcrop of land that reached out to distant shores.

Carefully I weaved through the trees, absently spinning my umbrella around to clear water off of it. Just as I broke through the last line of trees I froze. Standing on the small peer like piece of ground was Jake. His back was turned to me as he gazed out across the rolling waves. He didn't have an umbrella with him and his shoulders were hunched against the cold droplets that landed on the back of his neck and slithered down his shirt. Slowly as not to disturb him I stepped forward, tilting my head in confusion.

"Jake?" I whispered alerting him to my arrival. He turned to face me, his face filled with so much sorrow I felt like crying. Water covered his face and somehow I knew it wasn't all rain.

"Do you want to be alone?" I asked in a hushed tone willing to turn and leave but not really wanting to. Jake shook his head breaking down into half hidden sobs. Dropping my umbrella as I moved I ran to him and through my arms around his shoulders holding the back of his head with my hands. He cried into my shoulder, his breath tickling my ear. There we stood for a few long minutes until he leaned back breathing deeply. Seriously I held him out at arms length looking him in the eye.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He blinked his green eyes before letting them stray back out to sea.

"I had two brothers once," he murmured letting his chin sag to his chest. "Twins…" He gave a horse laugh. "They joined the army, drafted to fight a war that never belonged to them." I frowned knowing where this was going.

"After a few months of their absences the eldest came back but alone. He went into their shared room and stayed there for a long time. That night his superior arrived at our door and asked if he was home. We told him that he was up in his room and he hung his head. He said he was sorry and when we asked why he went on to inform us that my other brother was dead, killed in a bloody battle. My parents began to cry right then and there but I just felt…dead… Then I realized that, that was how Joe must have been feeling. Joe didn't leave his room until the funereal a few days later and when that was done he went right back in. Mom had to plead with him to eat and we all knew that I was slowly losing my other brother. I grew angry, not at Henry for leaving without a choice but at Joe for going on his own accord." Jake broke of taking a deep breath more tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. "I burst and packed my bags. I needed out! My parents were doing their best to handle things but he was falling deeper into nothingness. Before I left and forced my way into his room and yelled and screamed at him. I told him everything that had been building up. That he wasn't the only one who had lost a loved one and that he needed to snap out of it before we all lost a second. I told him how Mom and Dad were struggling and how I wanted my cheerful brother back." Suddenly his knees gave out and I helped lower him to the ground before running to fetch my umbrella. We were both soaked but it would keep it for growing worse. Jake was shaking now, hugging himself to try to block out the pain.

"Then I said goodbye, just like that and I left," he finished. "Not waiting for a reply or anything."

* * *

_Today Diary I discovered that a lot of people find themselves on the "wrong" side of the glass. Jake, his brother Joe both of them found themselves looking back on something that was gone and was never coming back._

* * *

Speechless I wrapped my arms around him again burying my face in his wet hair.

"Where'd my brother go?" he asked me and I let out a small sob of my own.

"I don't know Jake," I told him sadly. "I really don't know."

* * *

_Life seems difficult to live no matter which way you look at it but I guess you never know it until you're life comes tumbling down around your ears._

* * *

A.N. And that's it. Jake's song is in here, try to find it. I know this chapter must seem really sad but I'm dedicating it to those you have lost people to any war! I've seen what it can do to a person; my Papa saw…too much I guess…death can make you quiet…

TheLastRose


	9. To Sew Up a Heart

A.N. Here, it's a snow day and this came to me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

* * *

To Sew Up a Heart 

Rose let her hand rest on the phone's receiver for a moment before lifting it up. She pressed 1 on speed dial and placed it to her ear. One ring, two rings…click!

"Hello?" a feminine asked.

"Hey Angie it's me Rose."

"Oh, Rose! It's nice to hear from you! How is life treating you in B-Town?" the other girl exclaimed in one breathe.

"Fine, fine I've made many friends but…that's not why I called…" There was a few moments of silence as Rose gathered her wits.

"Y-you have a TV and I was hoping you could give me an update on the war."

"I see…when did this come up?" Angie sounded slightly worried. Rose let out a small sigh moving to sit on her bed.

"I guess it's always been there but it became a major thing yesterday…you know I wouldn't ask you if I didn't need to." There was the sound of a TV turning on in the background and neither spoke while Angie watched. Closing her eyes the pink haired girl leaned back waiting for a report. Finally the noise in the background shut off and Angie spoke once more.

"They're still fighting but it seems both sides are realizing just how useless it is. There is talk of a truce but no one is sure who is going to request for it. Both leaders are stubborn that way," she explained tiredly. Neither girl had the best personality for fighting.

"Thanks Angie, it means a lot," Rose murmured her gaze flowing over her room to the desk. "If you could do one last thing for me I'll never ask ever again!"

"Friends help friends, its what we do!" Rose smiled, standing and moving to the desk. There she absently fingered a stack of milk white stationary tracing the red roses clustered in the corner of each page.

"I need to get the address of a Joe Nethers…"

* * *

The blue sky showed no sign of the storm that at torn through the day before, nothing did. Over the night the ground had absorbed the puddles leaving everything dry. 

"Perfect day for a picnic," Rose muttered to herself adjusting the basket so it sat farther up her arm. She wore a pair of blue jeans with a starry night shirt over top, the long sleeves keeping the chilly October air out. Her long hair was pulled into two low piggy tails and the ends fell over her chest. Happily she skipped over to Jake's house and knocked one the door.

"Do you want to come for a picnic?" she asked when he answered. He nodded slowly before retreating into the house to get changed. Then she went to Adam's house and repeated the process. He agreed and went back inside to get a blanket they could sit on. Lastly Rose went to Carly's house and bravely knocked. The quite girl opened the door just enough to stick her head out.

"Would you like to come with me and the guys for a picnic?" the pink haired one ask with a soft smile. Carly frowned slightly, biting her bottom lip.

"I don't have anything to bring…" she trailed off startled when Rose giggled.

"I planned everything and have enough for the four of us so don't worry about it. We'd love for you to come!" By now both Adam and Jake were waiting for the girls by the bulletin board. When Carly glanced at them they waved back at her cheerfully and a small smile crossed her lips.

"I-I'd like that…" and with that she stepped out carrying her guitar case. As soon as the door was shut Rose grabbed her hand and motioned for everyone to follow.

"I know the perfect place!"

* * *

The place Rose had chosen was perfect! It was on the edge of the first level of the village, just near the cliff. With the sun shining brightly it was possible to see the rest of the village spread out before them and even the crystal blue sea beyond. Rose through open her arms and let the breeze kiss her face and neck. The whole scene was painted with a pallet of oranges, reds, and yellows like each tree was its own soft flame dancing happily from its perch. Turning to face the others she laughed. 

"So what do you think?" She put her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side. Surprisingly the first one to speak was Carly.

"It's beautiful," she breathed eyes wide at the sight.

"Truly amazing!" Jake added.

"I'm hungry," Adam finished up receiving glares from both Carly and Jake but Rose only laughed some more kneeling down on the spread out blanket to get out the food. Without a word Carly bent down beside her and began to help set the food out. They exchanged a look and both of them smiled while the boys looked on. Once the food was spread out the four all sat down to eat, enjoying the sun that bathed them in its soft light. When the food was done they all leaned back their tummies filled with good stuff. Carly opened her guitar case and pulled the instrument out, strumming a few cords.

"Do you know this song Rose?" she asked beginning to play a song. Rose nodded clearing her throat. Opening her mouth she began to sing.

"_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go. _

_You're given me too many things_

_Lately you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said,_

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet you're Father?_

_When you're older you'll understand_

_What I mean when I say "No_

_I don't think life is quite that simple."_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go._

_The daily things_

_That keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me that's when you came to me and said,_

_Wish I could prove I love you_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water_

_When we're older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so,_

_And maybe something's are that simple_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go._

_Hold me_

_What ever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothings like before._

_When you walk away _

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight _

_It's hard to let it go._

_Hold me_

_What ever lies beyond this morning _

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothings like before._

_Hold me _

_What ever lies beyond this morning _

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Cause nothings like before! _(1)

When the song was done everyone was staring at Rose in awe. Blushing she turned to Carly and complemented her on her playing. A bird chirped nearby causing all four friends to turn and stare out across the valley. The fading orange of the setting sun reflected off their eyes.

* * *

After saying goodbye Rose returned to her house and flopped down at the desk. Slumping tiredly she closed her eyes briefly to rest them. 

Ring!

The phone jumped in its cradle. Perking up she grabbed it and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked cheerfully.

"Hey Rose I got the address you wanted," Angie chirped "It's Valley Village, 123 Seaside Lane 0901(2)." Rose scribbled the address down before thanking Angie and hung up. Silently she re-read the numbers with a sad look before glancing outside. Night time had fallen coating everything in shadows. Yawning she set down the paper and stood. She turned out the light and headed for bed.

* * *

A.N. 

1. This song belongs to Utada Hikaru not me!! I DO NOT OWN IT SO DON'T SUE ME!!! I'm broke anyways.

2. THIS IS NOT REAL!! Just had to tell you that!

Character Songs

Rose's song: Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie

Jake's song: Any guesses?

Adam's song???? by ????

Carly's song?????? by ???????

That's it for now. R&R No flames please!

TheLastRose


	10. In Hopes That

A.N. I'm not dead!! Here you go! Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

In Hopes That

_Joe_

_You don't know me but I'm a friend of your brother Jake. We meant when he moved into this village in July. Since then we have become good friends. Jake does not know that I am writing this letter but I feel I must do so even if I risk him getting upset at me. A few days ago Jake confided in me about how he left his home before moving in and I grew concerned for I care about him. I could tell that he was upset and wanted to make things better but is unsure how to do so. I do not wish to push anyone who is not ready, each of us has problems to deal with and I am no exception so I know how hard this must be. Now the reason I have written this letter, I wish to invite you down here to B-Town in hopes that you in Jake could talk. I'll understand if you do not wish to do so. If you do I have included the address of our town on the envelope. _

_Sincerely Rose Umi _

Leaning back I reread the letter giving a satisfied nod. Carefully I folded the letter in thirds and went to slide it into an envelope but there was none on the desk. I checked through the drawers but didn't find any. Sighing I stood and grabbed my jacket from the coat hook by the door pocketing the freshly written letter. My eyes strayed to the calendar and I smiled it was two days until Halloween and I needed a costume anyways, so the store wasn't too far of track for me. Stepping into the blistery day I swept the hair out of my face tired of seeing flicks of pink. A cold shiver ran down my neck so I pulled my collar higher and started trudging toward Nook's store, he had upgraded into to a large department store with an odd name I never could remember.

"Nookn'tons?" I wondered aloud twisting my mouth around in attempt to figure it out. Soon the store rose up on the horizon and I ran for it, the door sliding open before me.

**CRASH!!!**

I fell back with a cry, landing solidly on my backside. Someone landed in front of me but some of my hair blocked my vision.

"Sorry!" I cried pushing the strands to their respective sides.

"It's okay," a cocky voice replied and I smiled.

"Good morning Adam."

"Good morning Rose," he offered a hand and helped me stand. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Both of us walked inside.

The first floor was filled with tools, gardening and building supplies and other practical things including stationary and envelopes.

"Just doing a little shopping," I answered walking over to the display stand I needed. Absently I started going through them looking for the right size and type. Adam watched happily over my shoulder until I choose a box and followed me as I headed for the stairs. Upstairs held the furniture, clothes and accessories which at this time during the year included costumes. Tom and his two young nephews were helping Muffy a fluffy white cat find a costume but upon spotting the two of us enter Nook shooed the other two raccoons toward us.

"Welcome!" they chimed ushering us in. "How may we help you?"

"I'm looking for a costume," I told them and one (I can never tell them apart.) led me to the first rack.

"What do you want to be?" he asked so I bent down and whispered something in his ear. A wide grin spread over his face and he nodded happily.

"We have that! Would you like to try it on in the private change room?" I nodded before placing a finger on my lips.

"But shh! It's going to be a surprise!" I informed him.

* * *

After paying for my envelopes and costume which was safely tucked away in cream colored box I moved out into the wind once more. Turning toward the post office I repositioned the large brown bag I carried, cradling it in my left arm. Quickly I walked to the office and went inside making sure this time I didn't run into anyone. Pausing by the door I opened the box of envelopes and took one out. Removing the letter into the envelope and sealing it I walked up to Pelly.

"Do you have a pen I could use?" I requested and she handed me one cheerfully. I wrote Joe's address and the return address on the front of the letter before handing back the pen and then the letter.

"I'd like to mail this please!" I exclaimed with a large smile. Pelly took it and moved deeper into the building to sort it into the correct mailing box. When she came back she told me. "It'll go out at 6 tonight." With a thank you I left and headed home.

* * *

A.N. **Read This! **Tell me what you want Rose, Jake, Adam, and Carly to wear for Halloween costumes please!! Nothing rude though please!

R&R No flames please!

TheLastRose


	11. Haunted in BTown

A.N. Finally an update!

Review Response

Provost kyle: Thank you! And as I say, to each his own!

DivineJudgment: Ding-ding-ding! WE HAVE A WINNER!!! On the first try too! It was originally going to be Where'd You Go by Fort Minor but a friend like shoved this song in my face say. "OMG! You have to listen to this!!" And thank you for the ideas!! (hugs)

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing so please don't sue!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Haunted in B-Town

Rose stood before the mirror smiling happily. She had a strange set of clothes on, a red sleeveless shirt that went to her knees the edges white. The sides were split up to her waist revealing a tight pair of black shorts. On her right leg a pouch was hooked around and she wore another on her back. In the center of her back was a white circle, a matching one on the front. Holding back her long pink locks was a forehead protector with another odd symbol etched on it. Completing her outfit was a pair of blue sandals. Pumping her fist in the air she cheered.

"Let's do this!!" Turning on her heel she headed for the door.

**RING!!** Stopping she grabbed the phone placing it to her ear.

"Hello Rose speaking!" she chirped.

"Happy Halloween!!" the voice on the other end exclaimed cheerfully. "Hey Rose!"

"Oh hey Angie!!" Playing with a strand of her hair Rose glanced out the window to the crisp fall night beyond. "Happy Halloween!"

"I just wanted to find out what you're wearing before you go out." Angie explained hurriedly knowing she was most likely holding her friend up.

"Sakura Haruno from Naruto…the problem is my eyes…" she sighed softly but perked up. "Are you going out?"

"No, not this year," she laughed. "After facing that weirdo Jack-O-whatist last year I feel much safer giving out candy here at home." Her voice grew hushed and serious.

"But really Rose, be careful out there. October 31st is a bad day…" she whispered. "I'll talk to you later Rose…a really bad day…." With that she hung up. Rose frown slightly as she set the phone down and grabbed her pumpkin shaped basket before leaving the house.

* * *

Gathered in the square talking in joyful voices were Link from Twilight Princess, Axel from Kingdom Hearts II and Haruhi from Ouran High School Host Club. Haruhi err… Carly turned to her and waved a little bit.

"You look good," she complemented looking her friend over.

"Thanks, you do too!" Rose turned to Adam fighting the urge to flick one of the red spikes that was his hair.

"Then names Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" he asked receiving a light punch to the side of the head from Jake.

"Go light yourself on fire!" he mumbled fighting to get the sheath belted on his back into a comfortable position.

"Let me help," Rose said moving to stand behind him. Carefully she placed her hands on his back to still him and then began to adjust the sword until it lay properly across the flat of his back. "There you go." Suddenly Jake whirled to face her to quickly for her to step back and they found themselves nose to nose. A hot blush enveloped Rose's cheeks as her heart skipped a beat. Should she pull away or what…? Melting into his eyes she watched as he leaned forward trying to close the space between them. He realized in that moment when the whole world seemed to freeze that she spelt of vanilla and wild roses.

"READY TO GO GUYS?!" Adam near yelled springing up between them. Both of them wheeled back blushes increasing as they stuttered to explain. Carly gave Rose a knowing smile as the boys started wrestling, Jake upset at the interruption. Rose smiled back facing the group.

"Okay, let's go!" Everyone nodded and they started off for the village houses.

* * *

Munching on a mini chocolate bar from her haul Rose's thoughts wandered back to Angie. The half dead trees did seem eerie whispering in the breeze, their shadows dancing oddly. A shiver ran down her back of her neck making the hair stand on end as she gazed around. When did she get separated from the others…?

"Jake? Adam? Carly?" she called worriedly taking a few unsettled steps. A nearby bush rustled causing her to jump. "Guys? This isn't funny!!" The next thing she knew the noise stopped and she took a solid step backwards turning to run… and running right in to somebody. Landing hard on her butt, dropping her candy which scattered in the dirt. Standing over her was a tall shadow, a dark unknown liquid dripping from one arm. Its yellow gold eyes glowed in the darkness and as it smirk the moon light glinted off two rows of sharp white teeth. Her scream getting caught in her throat, Rose scrambled up and dashed off in fear forgetting her basket. Pushing past trees and bushes she ran as fast as her legs would carry her, tears of horror forming on the edges of her vision. She didn't dare to look back until she broke out onto the square where her friends were standing. With a sob of relief she ran to them and buried herself in Jake's shirt shaking badly.

"What happened?" demanded Jake gripping her shoulders. Rose could only shake her head trying to calm herself down.

"Where's you're candy basket?" Adam asked noticing she didn't have it. Pointing behind them Rose pulled back a little from Jake but stayed close to him.

"Let's go get it-"

"NO!" Rose cut Jake off shaking her head crazily.

"Come, I'm sure there's nothing out there," he assured her taking her hand. "And we're here with you." For a moment Rose looked doubtful but nodded slowly and led them to where she had fallen. Sure enough there was her stuff but the figure who had scared her was nowhere to be seen. Carly and Rose knelt and began gathering the candy and putting it back in the basket.

"There was someone right there…" she trailed off staring at the pool of liquid directly where she was pointing. The boys pulled the two girls up, standing protectively in front of them as they saw that the moonlight gave the puddle a reddish color. Cautiously Jake approached it and gave a troubled gasp.

"There's something written in it…" he told them as they gathered by him and stared at the words. _Jack Haunting was here _was scrawled in what looked like blood. A strange laugh began echoing about the small clearing and the four teens froze. As soon as it stopped they were gone, sprinting for Jake's house where they spent the rest of the night wide awake.

* * *

The next morning each of them went home to change then gathered at the bulletin board. Without a word they went down to the police station to see Copper. Politely they requested they show him the blood they had seen. They led him to the clearing…only to find nothing there. Copper looked at them with a small smile.

"You kids should go home and get some rest," he told them. "Halloween night can play tricks with you're mind, make you think something is there when it's not." With that he left them standing there in confusion. When he was out of earshot Rose scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Was it there…?" she asked softly. "Did we really see it?" She faced the others who looked equally unsure but before any could reply another round of gruff laughter from the night before sounded. With cries of fear the four ran home.

* * *

A.N. I'm no good with horror but it was supposed to be scary…hee-hee I hope you liked it!

R&R No flames please!

TheLastRose


	12. Deaf to My Cry

A.N. Well…what can I say? Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Animal Crossing or any related characters!

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Deaf to My Cry 

Frosty Mid-November winds wiped across B-Town, scattering half frozen leaves along the ground. Cheerful voices echoed over the tree tops as four friends hurried about the last fruit trees. A ladder was leaned against a pear tree and Rose was partly engulfed in the branches quickly plucking the last of the fruits in the tree. Pulling one off she dropped it down to Carly who caught it and dropped it into a basket.

"Here comes another one!"

A few trees away the same was happening in an apple tree. Jake passed the shiny red fruits down to Adam with smooth movements twisting them off the tree and dropping them. Adam run this way and that trying to catch them but failing most of the time. Once the tree was empty Jake climbed down and joined the other in gathering the missed apples. The two girls walked over, supporting a full basket of pears and peaches between them.

"I think that's it," Rose told them scanning the area, her ponytail swinging with the movement. Adam and Jake hefted the last basket and they hurried up toward Tom Nook's shop.

* * *

"So…" Tom Nook glanced up from his pad of paper tapping it with his pencil. "100 bells per fruit…" Rose and Carly nodded having shooed the guys out to do business. 

"How many fruits DO you have?" he asked. Carly and Rose look at each other, frowned and then shrugged at Nook at the same time looking very much like twins. The raccoon sighed hanging his head then waved a paw at the baskets.

"If you count them for me I'll give you an extra…." He thought for a moment. "200 bells!" Both girls saluted still moving at the same time. Tom nodded slowly before moving away reminding them to call when finished. Rose knelt by the farthest basket and began counting. Carly quickly followed suit. After a few minutes Rose leaned back with a small grin.

"27," she declared standing.

"31," Carly responded stretching her sore knees. "And that makes…58!"

"Meaning we get 5800 bells plus the extra 200 making it 6000 even!" Turning to fetch Nook, Rose discovered him already behind her counting out the right number of bells. He handed three 1000 bell bags to each girl then instructed his nephews to move the baskets to the back room. With a soft thank you they left to meet the guys back at Rose's house.

* * *

Gathered around the dining table the four stared at the bells. Rose looked up at Carly. 

"How much did you say you need to pay off your dept and let Nook build a basement?" she asked drumming her fingers of the table.

"1500 bells," she recited checking the planner she kept in the back pocket of the jeans she had on. Jake pushed two of the bags over to her from across the table.

"Use the extra to help with your design for your new room," he told her chuckling as she stared at him open mouthed. She nodded setting a hand on them to assure herself she had it.

"Thank you!" Rose glanced between them for a moment happily until everyone drew silent again, attention turning back to the four remaining bags.

"1000 for each?" she offered dividing them up. Everyone agreed without complaint and they moved on to other topics of discussion.

* * *

After an hour of talking Carly was the first to leave wanting to pay her dept before it got too late. Rose hugged her goodbye at the door and watched as she left. Turning to the guys she gave a closed eye smile. 

"Would you guys like to join me for dinner?" she questioned already moving to start cooking. Seeing his opportunity Jake jumped for it.

"I'd love to but Adam has something to do!" he exclaimed.

"I don't have anything…OUCH!!" Adam was cut off as Jake stomped hard on his foot. Glaring at each other Adam frowned giving a nervous laugh. "Oh yah…I have that thing to do…somewhere that's not here…." With that he waved and ran out the door. Rose watched him go with a confused look but before she could say anything Jake popped up in front of her.

"What can I help with?" he asked eyes shining.

* * *

Rose looked up from her plate blushing slightly when she noticed Jake watching her. Absently he twirled his fork then stuck it into something without even looking. Her eyes glittered but Jake forced himself to look away and down to what he had stabbed. They were both almost done eating now and it was far too quiet. 

"You're a good cook," he said trying to ease the tension.

"T-thank you…" Realizing she had stuttered she took another bite, chewing and swallowing before speaking again.

"Today was pretty nice," she commented finally looking at him. "Wasn't it?" Jake nodded wildly finishing up his meal. Rose stood gathering her dishes then his, taking them to the sink. Setting them in she moved to start washing was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"You've done enough work today," Jake insisted draping his arms over her and hugging her. "Take a break tonight." He pulled away and for a long moment Rose missed his warmth a little shiver running up her spine.

"Then what-" She froze as K.K. Love Song began to play on her CD player. Blue orbs widened she turned to see Jake grinning. He bowed low at the waist.

"May I have this dance?" he offered her his hand. Blush covering her face she hesitantly took the hand and let Jake sweep her into a slow dance. One hand held hers while the other was on the smaller of her back holding her near him. Rose slipped her free hand over his shoulder and leaned into him resting her head on his chest. Her eyes slipped closed letting the music and movement sooth her senses. Jake buried his face into her hair once more breathing in her sweet scent feeling completely tranquil. They swayed back in forth circling the room a few times until the song wound down, the last notes trickling out barely audible. Their feet slowed then stopped and both of them looked to each other. Jake opened his mouth to speak but Rose shushed him moving closer. Their lips touched gently, and Jake felt like he couldn't breathe. Just before he could respond thee was a knock at the door. Rose leapt back in surprise turning red. Turning on her heel she hurried to the door Jake following close behind his face warm. Opening the door Rose looked up into green eyes that matched Jake's perfectly though a little dimmer. Seeing who it was Jake froze, his whole body going ridge, persona growing dark.

"Joe…?" he whispered hoarsely. "How did you…?" Feeling guilty Rose stepped out of the way of the two brothers not meeting his wondering gaze.

"I wrote him…" she told him in a hushed tone. Looking as if he had just been punched in the stomach he stared at her in disbelief.

"Jake, we need to talk," Joe spoke moving half a step toward the younger.

"I don't want to talk to you!!" Jake snapped. Rose turned to him placing a hand on his arm.

"Jake, I-" she tried.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU EITHER!!!" he roared shoving her back. "I trusted you and you betrayed me! I left home to get away from him and you drag him back into my life!" Tears were forming in her eyes as he shouted. "I thought I could trust you! I thought you were different! I guess I was wrong." Pushing passed Joe he ran out and into the trees disappearing into the dusk.

"JAKE!" Rose cried starting after him but Joe caught her around the waist with an arm.

"Let him be…" he murmured as she fought his grip. Water pouring down her cheeks Rose squirmed and called but to no avail. Her movements slowed and her voice faded before her body gave out going limp against Joe.

* * *

A.N. Took me a bit to get it out but I'm proud of it! Tell me what you think. 

R&R No flames please!

TheLastRose


	13. Fevered

A.N. Not much to say…thanks for the reviews! Warning my failed attempt at fluff…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Fevered 

_Blackness, floating in nothingness. My pink locks flowed about my face tickling my cheeks and ears. I felt tired my whole body numb and heavy. Attempting to pierce the darkness I blinked a few times sparks erupting before my eyes. The black began to churn and fade, pinpricks of light appearing here and there until it all melted away._

* * *

Eyes flying open I found myself staring at the roof of my house. With a soft groan I tried to sit up only to find thick blankets folded around my holding me down. Giving up on sitting I turned my head watching in confusion as a cloth fell to the floor. A droplet of sweat rolled down my neck and I quickly grew aware of the burning feeling in my veins, like my blood was on fire. A strained whimper forced its way, uncalled for, through my throat and out of my mouth. Someone nearby gasped and hurried over, sitting on the edge of my bed. Carly smiled sadly down at me as she picked up the cloth, refolded it and placed it back on my forehead. It felt damp and cool against my oddly heated skin. 

"How do you feel?" she asked whirling a strand of her brown hair between two fingers.

"Dead…" I grumbled wanting to sink deeper into the bed until I disappeared from existence. Carly gave me a scolding look for thinking like that before she reached for something on the bedside table. There was a small beep as she told me to open up. Doing so she placed the thermometer under my tongue, letting me close my mouth around it. After a few moments it beeped again and she took it out checking the number.

"Hmm, it's gone down but not by much…" she sighed putting it away.

"What's going on?" I asked weakly studying her face but Carly only bit her bottom lip and remained silent. "Carly?" She stood brushing the question off.

"I'll get you some soup," she excused herself leaving quickly. I wanted to call after her but my throat hurt and my voice wouldn't work. Turning my head slightly I looked out the window beside me at the sky, pitch lack without a single to star to break it up. _"When did the weather get bad?" _I wondered worriedly. _"How long was I asleep? Why won't Carly tell me anything?" _Many things were running through my head confusing me to the point of wanting to scream. The floor boards squeaked singling that someone had just walked in. Pelly the pelican shook her head at me clucking her tongue.

"I hope I don't have to back here anymore unless it's for dinner," she feeling my forehead. _"Dinner…?! JAKE!!"_ Throwing myself forwards I let out a strangled cry.

"JAKE! WHERE'S JAKE?!?" Pelly hung her head pushing me back down.

"The guys are out looking for him," she whispered. "They'll find him don't worry." She once again placed the damp cloth on my forehead and tucked the covers in around me.

"You've had a fever of 101 for the passed four hours and are only down to 98 so please don't get worked up!" Taking a deep breath I let myself go limp and Pelly worked about the room. After a little while Carly walked in with a tray. On it was a bowl of healthy smelling soup, a glass of water and a bottle of medicine. My stomach growl and I sat up, Pelly helpfully propping pillows behind me to lean on. Carly set the tray on my lap and picked up the medicine. She poured me a spoonful which I choked down followed by some water. Satisfied she let me eat joining Pelly in doing pointless chores about the house. No one spoke. Finishing the soup I sipped a little of the water staring out the window with sad eyes. _"Jake…please be okay…" _I thought drifting off into sleep.

* * *

When I was starting to come to I could feel someone holding my left hand, their thumb stroking my knuckles. It felt nice… 

"I'm sorry…" It sounded like Jake. I opened my eyes to look at him. He was sitting in a chair pulled close to my bed one hand on mine, the other supporting his head which was hung, his hair hiding his eyes. I could see from the dim light of the lamp on my bedside table, the only light in the room, tears running down his face. Slowly I reached out and rubbed some of water off with my free thumb.

"Please don't cry," I begged him in a gentle tone. Startled he looked up at me, his deep green eyes wide with surprise and we stared at each other for a long time.

"You came back," I said finally. He nodded, his grip on my hand tightening.

"Joe found me…and we talked," he explained. "He told me what you said in the letter and what happened to you after I ran off." His voice trailed off as he let go of me.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. He stood and moved toward the door hunching his shoulders.

"Wait!" I cried struggling out of the covers. One sheet was wrapped around my ankle and as I jumped out of bed it tripped me up causing me to face plant half off the bed. Chuckling Jake knelt next to me and carefully undid the blanket from my foot before pulling me onto his lap.

"Why?" he asked guiltily. "It's my fault your sick…" I shook my head vigorously.

"If you leave me again…." I thought for a quick second. "I'll kill myself!!" With a huff I crossed my arms stubbornly. "I swear I will!" Jake only watched me for a moment before hugging me tightly.

"Please don't joke like that," he whispered in my ear stroking my hair.

"I'm not…" I breathed into his shirt. "If I lost you I'd die!" His grip tightened for a split second before loosening and he leaned back to stare at me. Neither of us said anything. Placing his forehead against mine he breathed softly on my nose.

"You're still hot," he told me with a grin. "And pale, all and all you don't look to good!" Cuffing him lightly on the side of the head I reply.

"Nor do you, you look like you haven't slept in days." We stand together and Jake steers me back to bed.

"Rest!" he orders tucking me in but before he fully did and tugged his arm and held open the cover.

"Rest!" I shoot back waiting until he slips in next to me. Happily I curl into him feeling his shirt against my cheek.

"Goodnight Rose," he whispered wrapping an arm around my waist. "Sleep well."

"Goodnight Jake," I sleepily yawn turning my gaze to the window just as my eyes slip shut.

"_It's snowing…"_Then I'm gone into blackness listening to Jake hum a tune.

* * *

A.N. Well…0///0 It's an update… R&R No flames please. 

TheLastRose


	14. Soup for the Soul

Chapter Fourteen:

A.N. Err…Hi peoples…(several things thrown at her) eek!! SORRY!

Disclaimer: TheLastRose does not own the game or any of the songs found in this fanfiction! Please do not sue cause TheLastRose is broke anyways!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Soup for the Soul

Rose's eyes flickered open and she sat up. The near-by window was frosted over and the room had a faint chill to it. Rubbing some of the mist from the glass she peered out at the snow covered world. After a moment she swung her head around realizing she was alone. Silently she stood and dressed in a heavier shirt and pants. Padding in sock feet down to the kitchen Rose tended to breakfast wondering where Jake had gone. Finally ready to leave she pulled on her shoes and left the house.

Outside was blanketed in white, lonesome flakes flickering in on the breeze. Rose took a deep breath inhaling the crisp scent of early winter. She went first to Jake's house to see if he was home but found a note on the door.

_Rose_

_Gone to spend time with Joe before he leaves. See you later and take it easy!!_

_Jake._

With a soft smile she folded the paper and tucked it into her pocket before walking on to Carly's house. The lights were out but the slight strum of a guitar could be heard through the window which was standing ajar just enough to let Rose hear what was happening inside.

"_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread"_

Carly sang staring down blankly at her hand as it strummed the strings.

"_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending._

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh……"_

It was that moment Rose knocked sensing that Carly needed a friend. The music stopped and for a moment everything was silent. Then there was the sound of footsteps crossing the threshold of the house. The door opened a crack and Carly's dark eyes peered out through the slim opening, unshed tears glinting in the light. Rose smiled softly tilting her head a little.

"May I come in?" she asked and the other girl watched her for a minute before letting the door swing open completely. Carly's black pants and skull shirt were crumpled and her brown hair was in tangles. Her eyes had a reddish look and there was a distant tear track running down each cheek. Rose took all this in with a glance and simple held her arms open. Carly collapsed into them sobbing. They stood there half inside half out until she calmed down to a few sniffles. Rose steered her into the house closing the door with her foot as she went by. Sitting Carly down the pink haired girl flicked on the lights and scanned the interior of the house. Like its owner it was in disarray. There were a few dishes in he sink and half written papers scattered everywhere. Without thinking Rose crossed to the kitchen and put a pot of soup on to heat up then ran water for the dishes.

"Rose don't…" Carly called but was swiftly dismissed with a wave of the younger's hands.

"You took care of me when I was sick let me do the same for you," she insisted already scrubbing the first plate.

"I'm not sick," Carly replied slowly putting her guitar away.

"Sick of the heart, sick of love, sick of heartbreak take your pick they can all mean the same thing," Rose didn't even look up from her work.

"What do you know?!" the brunette snapped standing angrily.

"Enough." She answered simply moving to stir the soup. "What was his name?" When Carly didn't speak Rose closed her eyes briefly.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I don't!" Carly hissed snatching up the closet pile of papers but the glare melted from her face replaced by a sad look. "Aaron." The last of the dishes were being rinsed off by now and Rose set them to dry on the rack with the rest before turning to look at Carly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Carly shook her head. "Fair enough." With a click the pink haired girl shut of the stove and served soup into two freshly washed bowls and carried them to the table.

"Careful it's hot," she warned sitting across from the other and dipping her spoon into the tomato soup. Steam rolled off the red liquid so she blew on it a few times before sipping it. They ate in silence until they were both almost done.

"Another girl," Carly muttered finishing off the last of her serving and standing. Rose didn't ask any questions just took the empty bowl along with hers and washed them. Letting the sink drain she started drying fully aware she had no idea where to put them away. Just as she finished the first Carly took it and se it in on the correct shelf.

"He left me for another girl and shattered my happy ending," she whispered.

* * *

A.N. (Wipes forehead) Well that took a while to think up! There is Carly's song which should be easy enough to guess cause she sang it!

Please R&R no flames peas and thank yous!

TheLastRose


End file.
